Midori Jinno
Midori Jinno (ジーノミドリ), known as "the ghost of Konoha" ("木ノ葉の幽霊, Konohagakure no Yurei") is a kunochi of Konohagakure and a member of Iwagakure's Jinno-Clan. She severes as the Jonin-leader of Konoha's Team 14. Early Life Midori was born in Konohagakure right after her parents flew to Konoha which technically makes her an ordinary Shinobi of the hidden Leaf. Her parents escaped from the regime of the Iwagakure's Jinno-Clan. Midori was born "unpure" with green eyes which is why she would have been executed as an infant if it wasn't for her parents' escape. Being in ignorance of her past Midori joined the Academy and became friends with Saya Mutsumi, Airi Hio, Tohou Otera and Ronin Hyuuga quickly. They got promoted Genin at the age of 9 and Midori was assigned to Nagi's Team alongside Saya and Ronin. The Jinno-Clan was well known for their conservative and brutal political behavior as well as their constant striving to maintain the white hair and blue eyes appearance. Midori was born with green eyes, which is why Heiji decided to leave Iwagakure right before her birth. The "impurity" Midori's physical appearance showed was an "insult" to the Jinno-Clan. Heiji showed her the beauty of her surroundings which made her curious for everything new the girl saw. As a Member of the Jinno-Clan Midori was forced to keep her hair long in order to show the so called "glory" of the Jinno's white hair tradition. Women of the Jinno-Clan weren't allowed to become Shinobi and had to practice household keeping which Midori technically enjoyed, but would've never admitted. She became a hypocrite tomboy, cut her hair short and always used to cause trouble at the academy yet still managed to maintain good grades. Personality Midori has an impulsive and passionate attitude. She tends to appear very impolite at times, which makes it harder for her to find allies/friends. Due to her strange acting she often gets embarrassed by herself and makes the situation even worse. She closely sticks to her friends; they have learnt to get along with her behaviour. On top of that Midori has a loose mouth and curses a lot. However, she cares deeply for her friends (especially students) and would take any risk to keep them save. She has a special bond with the youngest of her squad Kina Hisaki. She ties similarities between their pasts and feels connected to her. Even though having a rough start due to their heritage Midori and Kina develop a strong sister/mother-like bond after some time. She is very loyal towards Konoha although not being a citizen by heritage which plays an important role in her life. During Orochimaru's attack on Konoha she showed her skills to the authorities by saving several civilians, which gave her the opportunity to attend the Jounin exams after Tsunade was announced 5th Hokage even though not being part in any significant fight. She passed and finally became the team leader of Konohas Team 14. Midori has a very caring side. She doesn't feel ready to have a Genin team on her own yet even though Tsunade entrused Kina, Hikari and Senri to her. However, Midori tries to educate, raise and teach them every single Ninja art she can think of. Having a difficult start at the beginning the team learns to accept one another and to work with each other. Midori is no exception. Appearance Most of the time Midori wears her Chunin-vest, a pair of baggy pants and would hide her hair with a full-cover head protector. Her eyes are gras green and she tents to have a bit of a tan. Without the protector her white hair falls loosely around her shoulders. Midori has a birthmark on her left cheek next to her nose. Off duty Midori wears a similar comfortable outfit next to her normal, but without her Chunin-vest and head protector. Due to her Kekkei-Genkei ("Dematerialisation") she theoretically has to wear less clothing in order to use as litte chakra as possible to dematerialise herself. However, she dislikes showing off too much skin which is why she maintains her "full dressing". Most of the time she covers her hair, because it's a constant reminder of her old clan which she despises. Female Jinno borns aren't allowed to become a Ninja. Covering her the hair makes it easier for her to deal with that issue and would not insult the name of the Jinno Clan in her thinking. At the beginning of the story she would not want to anger the Jinno Clan's leader Hiro. Later on she shows off her hair more and seems to come clean with her heritage. Abilities Kekkei Genkai Status . Part I Part II Trivia * Her name means "green" in japanese. Midori was given her name by her father Heiji wanting his daughter to always remember her heritage. * According to the databook(s): ** Midori's hobbies include sewing and singing. ** Midori wishes to fight Toho Otera. ** Midori's favourite foods are spicy foods and rice with pumkin. She dislikes most meat dishes and sweet candy. ** Midori's favourite phrase is "Game over". Her favourite word ist equality. ** Midori has completed 615 official missions in total: 95 D-rank, 316 C-rank, 116 B-rank, 79 A-rank, 9 S-rank. Category:DRAFT